Pat Falloon
| birth_place = Foxwarren, Manitoba, Canada | draft = 2nd overall | draft_year = 1991 | draft_team = San Jose Sharks | career_start = 1991 | career_end = 2001 }} Pat Falloon (born Patrick J. Falloon on September 22, 1972) is a Canadian retired professional ice hockey right winger who played nine seasons in the National Hockey League (NHL) between 1991 and 2000. He played with the San Jose Sharks, Philadelphia Flyers, Ottawa Senators, Edmonton Oilers and the Pittsburgh Penguins. Playing Career Pat was drafted 2nd overall by the San Jose Sharks in the 1991 NHL Entry Draft. He was the first-ever draft pick in the history of the San Jose Sharks organization. Ray Whitney (his teammate with the WHL's Spokane Chiefs) was the Sharks' second pick. The Sharks had thought the two of them would be a natural scoring combination, but that didn't pan out. After playing in San Jose for four years, Pat was traded November 16, 1995 to the Philadelphia Flyers in exchange for Martin Spanhel, a first-round draft choice in the 1996 NHL Entry Draft and a third-round draft choice (these picks were later transferred to the Phoenix Coyotes and Buffalo Sabres and used to acquire Danny Briere & Mike Martone, respectively). On January 17, 1998, he was traded to the Ottawa Senators along with Vaclav Prospal and a second-round draft choice in exchange for Alexandre Daigle, the first overall draft pick in 1993. He later played for both the Edmonton Oilers and Pittsburgh Penguins. After 2000, Pat was no longer an active NHL player. After playing for Davos in Switzerland for the 2000–2001 season, he returned home to play in his hometown, for the Foxwarren Falcons (a team from the tiny North Central Hockey League in western Manitoba). Not surprisingly, he has been a top scorer in the league. With the Falcons, he helped them win six straight league championships from 2001–02 to 2006–07 (the Falcons also won without Falloon in 2000–01); this string of championships was broken in 2007–08 by the Roblin Northstars. As the second overall pick, Pat will probably always be remembered as the 'consolation prize' in the 1991 draft, since No. 1 pick Eric Lindros was easily the most coveted player available that year. Still, he was considered a talented prospect in his own right, and the Sharks expected him to be one of the building blocks of their young franchise in the coming decade. Pat delivered decent returns as a rookie, notching 59 points in 1991–92, but he never topped that production for the remainder of his career, and is widely regarded as a draft bust. Later in his career, he became known more for his lack of conditioning which earned him the nickname "Fat Balloon." Pat was named Memorial Cup Tournament MVP in 1991 with the Spokane Chiefs of the WHL. He played 575 career NHL games, scoring 143 goals and 179 assists for 322 points. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International Category:1972 births Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Canadian ice hockey right wingers Category:San Jose Sharks draft picks Category:San Jose Sharks players Category:Philadelphia Flyers players Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:Pittsburgh Penguins players Category:Spokane Chiefs players